pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sid Phillips
Sid Phillips was an antagonist from Toy Story. Sid was Andy's evil 10 year-old neighbor (until he moved at the end of the film). Sid was introduced in the beginning of the film as a toy terrorizer when he exploded a Combat Carl with an M-80, with his toy-chewing dog, Scud, by his side. Andy's toys were surprised to see him back at his old habits so soon, assuming he got kicked out of summer camp early this year. Later that day, when Andy and his family went Pizza Planet, Sid was also there. After playing Whack-an-Alien, the Crane Game caught his attention. After grabbing a Squeeze Toy Alien, a Buzz Lightyear was put in view. He then went after him, getting not only Buzz, but cowboy doll hooked onto his foot as well (Woody tried to save Buzz, but the aliens wouldn't let him). After skating back home, with his new toys in his backpack, he was immediately greeted by Scud, whom he gave the alien to. Then, seeing Hannah with her Janie Doll, he snatched the toy and ran up to his room, slamming the door in Hannah's face. He then pulled out his Pterodactyl toy as he played doctor for his "double-bypass brain transplant." After putting Pterodactyl's head on Janie Doll's body, he opened up the door and showed Hannah. Scared, she ran off to report to her mother. Sid threw the mutant toy at the ground and ran after her, insisting that Hannah was lying. With Sid gone, Woody explored his room to find a way out. He discovered that Sid took toys apart and assembled them back together in weird combinations. The next morning, Sid tortured Buzz by spinning him on a drillbit, and then took Woody and threw him across the floor, pretending to interrogate him. Next, he opened up the window shade to let the sun in. He then took out a magnifying glass and focused the hot beam of light on Woody's forehead, until Sid's mom informed him his Pop-Tarts are ready. Sid returned to his room later, with a rocket he had ordered in the mail, labeled "The Big One." He intended to blow apart one of his toys with the rocket for his own amusement. Initially, he was to blow up that "wimpy cowboy doll," but he couldn't find him (Woody hid under a milkcrate). However, when he stepped on Buzz Lightyear's laser button, which activated the laser light-bulb, he chose to tape the rocket on Buzz, stating that he had always wanted "to blow a spaceman into orbit". Unfortunately for Sid, he was forced to delay the launch due to "adverse weather conditions at the launch site" when a rainstorm hit, giving Woody and Buzz time to reconcile overnight. At the end of the film, Woody and all of Sid's mutant toys planned a way to scare Sid and help Buzz before Sid destroyed him with the rocket. The toys all appeared out of nowhere and approached Sid, scaring him. Woody then told Sid to take care of his toys, because they would know if he did not. The toys succeeded and Woody and Buzz escaped, leaving Sid afraid of toys. Hannah took pleasure in scaring her brother with her dolls after she discovered how scared he was. Sid was never seen again as Andy and his toys all moved away, but they never forgot Sid's wicked deeds. It is unknown if Sid ever recovered from the incident. Sid's rocket was ultimately utilized by Woody during the move to Andy's new house to help RC Car, which its batteries had been depleted, back into the moving truck as Woody and Buzz both went skyrocketing, during which Buzz freed himself from the rocket by opening his wings (as for the rocket, it climbed up for a few feet higher before exploding into smithereens). Personality Sid is a young, bratty skate punk with metal braces, whose idea of fun is terrorizing his sister and destroying toys in many ways (exploding, burning or in his "mad doctor" plays). Other quotes Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Antagonists